Baby
by macstooge
Summary: Prequel to Crybaby Cloud has no idea what comes over him when he accepts an invitation to Aerith's party. CloudxLeon LeonxCloud CloudxAerith AerithxCloud I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER OR GAME OR WHATEVER
1. Chapter 1

Cloud had no idea what had come over him that day but he wasn't too sure he liked it. He had fought with his boyfriend of three years, Leon and flipped off one of the teachers, earning a detention. The reason why he had fought with Leon? He had accepted an invitation to one of the girls' famous parties. Which was rare for Cloud, being antisocial, he hardly hung out with anyone besides Leon and a few select other people. Maybe he had accepted because it was Aerith's turn to throw the party and he had some underlying loyalty to her still. She had been Cloud's childhood crush, the only girl that the blonde had ever really felt any sort of attraction to. Anyways, Cloud had accepted the invitation and knowing the blonde's history with Aerith, Leon had snapped, causing the massive blowout during class which had then in turn caused the teacher to step in and Cloud to retaliate with flipping the teacher off. It was a real mess.

Aerith felt guilty. She had invited Cloud to be friendly and she felt that she had caused the mess. She had no idea that it would turn physical between the couple, the two boys quickly resorting to using their fists as a means of conversation. Cloud needed to be ripped off the brunette as he slammed his fist repeatedly into the taller boy's face. That being said, Leon got quite a few punches in, himself. Aerith tried to comfort the blonde which only seemed to enrage his boyfriend even more. With a strangled snarl, the brunette boy stormed out of the room. Cloud gingerly licked the cut on his lip, almost instantly regretting it as a burning sensation ripped through his skin. "You don't have to come, Cloud." Aerith whispered, patting the blonde's head. "I'll go." Cloud replied, gruffly. The brunette's usually steady smile faltered as the boy limped away, leaving the classroom as well.

Cloud watched as he saw Rinoa fuss over his Lion's wounds, carefully running her hands over the bleeding cuts and bruises. Frowning, Cloud stalked away. He had come to apologise and invite the brunette along with him but now, he couldn't give a fuck. The blonde stalked towards the school's administration building. The female secretaries were curious as Cloud signed out by himself, usually he brought his stoic king like beauty of a boyfriend with him, following at the antisocial teen's heels.

Leon hated Aerith, he really shouldn't, especially considering how nice she was but it still remained that Cloud had a soft spot for the girl. He had accepted her invitation so easily, even telling the girl he would love to come. Leon had never heard the boy say that to him, and they had been dating for three years now. Maybe Cloud thought that girls were better after all. Flicking his gaze over to his battered and bruised boyfriend, the brunette watched as Aerith tried to comfort the blonde. Leon couldn't watch the two as he ripped himself out of his chair with a snarl and left the classroom in a huff. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the brunette on his way to the admin building ran into his ex girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly. Rolling his eyes, Leon let the shorter girl attempt to comfort him, though his skin crawled at her touch. It was an understatement to say that their break up had been a clean one.

Straddling his motorcycle, Cloud raised his head to see his pouting boyfriend hobble towards his car. The blonde revved his engine in greeting only to receive a stony glare from the brunette in return. Realising that any attempt to reconcile was futile, Cloud kicked his bike's stand up and sped off, leaving his boyfriend in a blur of dust and dirt. Leon scowled at his boyfriend's disappearing figure and made his way, slowly to his car. Lowering himself into the vehicle made the brunette's back scream and sitting was almost enough to make the boy pass out altogether. Shaking his head, Leon started his car and reversed out of the school's parking lot. He would not pass out from a slight beating and especially not from the love taps that Cloud had bestowed upon him .

Cloud stood, nervously in his room, wearing only a small white and fluffy towel, peering into his closet. He had no idea what to wear for Aerith's party but he knew he had to look attractive. Everything would most likely be reported to his vindictive brunette boyfriend and he wanted his Lion to sweat. Picking out a tight black of black skinny jeans and a pale blue sweater, the blonde quickly pulled the clothes on. Knowing his hair would dry naturally, Cloud towel dried his hair lazily. Carrying the dampened cloth into his bathroom, the blonde threw the towel onto its' rack. Nearly poking his eye out with the eye liner, the blonde drew thick lines of black kohl around his eyes, emphasising the colour of both his irises and his skin. Not worrying much about anything else, Cloud decided that he looked as sexy as he could without donning a dress and heels. Exiting the bathroom, the blonde sat on his bed, pulling on a pair of black socks and a beaten up pair of black combat boots. Tucking in his jeans, the boots sat at knee height on the blonde.

Cloud began to have doubts about going to Aerith's party. Was it really right for him to have accepted, started a fight with his boyfriend and then intentionally set about starting the second fight with his outfit? The blonde shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. He reasoned that he must just be nervous about the people who were going to be at the party. He groaned as he slumped backwards onto his bed. _Why did I have to accept?_ Cloud asked, despairingly.

Leon couldn't have been more pissed at his stupid blonde boyfriend. He should've accepted Rinoa's invitation and shown Cloud how infuriating it was to be seen on the arm of his ex. But the brunette couldn't and told the girl that he was still feeling pretty dicey from the day's events. Rinoa had cooed and offered to stay with the stoic boy who refused. "No, Rinoa. Go to the party, I'll be okay." Leon had murmured, batting his thick eyelashes at the girl who had swooned at him, sickeningly. "Okay, I'll try to keep an eye on Cloud. Feel better, Leon." Rinoa called, leaving the brunette's porch to swing herself into her car. Leon rolled his eyes at the stupid girl and slammed the door. _I miss Cloud_, Leon thought as he locked the door and trudged up the stairs to his room.

Cloud got off his bed, reluctantly. It was time to attend the horrendous party. Aerith should feel so lucky to have a friend like him. The blonde exited his house, slamming the door behind him. _It wouldn't be so bad if I had Leon_, Cloud thought. Once again, straddling his motorcycle, the blonde sped off towards Aerith's house. A twinge in his stomach, only affirmed Cloud's fears. He was not going to like this party one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith's house was actually more sort of like a mansion. It had the big black gates, the security patrolling the perimeters and acres of land surrounding it. Cloud hadn't been to the girl's house since he was eleven when he had first seen Leon. The security let the blonde in without a fuss, a few of them even recognising the silent boy from his youth. "Hey, well if it isn't fucking Spiky!" A rough voice called in greeting. Cloud's entire form stiffened as he heard the familiar rough tone of the head of security. "Cid." The blonde greeted, politely nodding his head. "So why haven't you fucking been around, Spiky? Got better friends now?" The older man gruffly asked. Cloud shook his head. "No, I just don't like going to parties and stuff." The blonde responded. The older blonde nodded, thoughtfully. "I see. Well fuck you too, kid." Cid stated, grinning at the clearly uncomfortable teenager. Cloud nodded before making his way up the drive to the front door.

Knocking on the door, Cloud waited patiently though he was surprised when the door opened immediately. "Hey Cloud!" Aerith called, cheerily. The blonde offered a small smile and stepped into the house when the brunette girl gestured him inside. Taking in the interior of the mansion, Cloud noted that it hadn't really changed that much, though he couldn't really tell. There were decorations strewn all over the walls, stairs and priceless paintings, warping the blonde's memory of the house. "Come to the kitchen, I'll get you a drink." Aerith offered, gesturing for the boy to follow her. Cloud followed blindly into the kitchen, where the brunette girl handed him a red plastic cup of alcohol. The blonde was about to refuse when he realised he didn't have to drive home that night, it was a Friday. "Would you mind if I stay over, Aerith?" Cloud asked, peering at the alcoholic beverage. "It's no trouble at all, Cloud. You know, I still have that room made up for you." The gentle brunette murmured, pouring herself a cup of the sweet smelling alcohol and taking a small sip. "Don't be scared, Cloud. It's only Midori and lemonade. It's not going to kill you." Aerith teased, taking another sip of her drink. Caught, Cloud's cheeks flushed red before he slung his head and the cup backwards, finishing the drink in one go.

Aerith watched as her blonde friend knocked the drink back like it was nothing. Sure it was only Midori, but they were at least four shots in Cloud's cup alone. "You okay, Cloud?" She asked, curiously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hook me up with another cup. I don't want to think anymore." The blonde stated, not even remotely affected by his first glass. Aerith smiled as she poured more of the bright green liquid into his cup. "Now that's more like it!" A feminine voice boomed from across the room. Cloud turned to see another girl enter, her long black hair matching her black and white outfit. "Hey Tifa." Cloud murmured, raising a hand in greeting as he went back to his drink, sculling that one quickly as well. "I'll have what he's having!" Tifa stated, cheerily, smacking her open hands against the kitchen's counter top. Aerith just chuckled at her friend's actions and poured another glass of the green alcohol.

The usually antisocial, hate on everyone blonde was drinking like it was going out of fashion. "I'm hashing so mush fun, Aerrr!" Cloud slurred, a half empty cup in his hands. It had only been an hour and Cloud was the first one to become this drunk. "You're such a light weight, Strife!" Tifa taunted as she finished her eighth glass of the Midori and lemonade mix. "Heeey! I've had more than you!" Cloud retorted, stumbling a little as he stalked towards the Amazonian like woman. "Oh god, Cloud don't get any closer. Your breath stinks of booze!" Tifa cried, waving the air in front of her nose with a hand. Grinning, Cloud advanced onto the brunette and crashed his lips to hers. Forcing her lips open, the blonde thrust his tongue into Tifa's mouth, swirling his slick muscle against and around hers. Cloud finally pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. "Now your breath stinks too!" Cloud giggled, his personality changing greatly when intoxicated. Tifa barely managed to nod, focusing her energy on not swooning. The blonde was a great kisser, even when sloshed. Noting a quiet Aerith next to her, Tifa apologised to the brunette. Aerith smiled in response before following the drunk blonde out of the room.

Cloud left the lounge, feeling extremely dizzy. Stumbling up the stairs to the bedrooms, the blonde slipped almost smacking his face into the steps when he felt a pair of arms catch him. "Mmm, Leon. Why ya here for?" Cloud questioned, leaning into the body that had caught him. The brunette however didn't respond, only helping him up the stairs and leading him to his old room. "I'm sorry, baby." The blonde murmured, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Once the two had safely entered the room and the door had been shut and locked, Cloud felt the brunette's hands wipe away the tears from his face. "I don't know why you're not talking to me." The blonde wailed, as the hands pushed him onto the bed.

The blonde was surprised when the brunette undid his jeans in response, tugging them down until they were pulled over his knee high combat boots. Feeling his loins stir, Cloud moaned as the brunette ran a finger over his half hard cock. "Mmm, Leon." The blonde groaned, rolling his hips upwards. The brunette continued to play with the blonde's cock, running fingers up and down the shaft. Satisfied that the blonde was no sufficiently hard, the brunette shed all clothing and straddled the blonde's waist. "Ah, Leonn. Why this position?" Cloud panted, fisting his hands in the sheets. Once again the blonde received no reply from his lover. Frowning, Cloud was suddenly distracted by the brunette impaled on his cock. Cloud moaned as the brunette bounced up and down on his lap, but the brunette remained silent during the entire round, no murmurs of love or encouragement or begging for another position. Cloud could feel his orgasm building as the brunette brought their body down again onto the blonde's cock. "Oh my god! Leon! Ah!" Cloud moaned as he came inside the quivering heat of his lover. Trying to regain his breath, the blonde fell asleep, the sex proving to be too much for his weakened and intoxicated state.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight streaming in through the window awoke the slumbering blonde. Cloud had no memory of how he had gotten into the bedroom or why his pants wear pulled down over his boots, with every other piece of clothing in their rightful place. Glancing over, Cloud groaned as he realised there was another person in the bed. "Oh God, what have I done to displease you?" The blonde murmured as he took in the brunette hair and slightly tanned skin. _Maybe it was Leon,_ Cloud thought, pulling the sheets down a little. Hearing a soft feminine moan of discomfort, the blonde shook his head sadly. Nope, not his Lion. His head would have been bitten off by now. Cloud couldn't stop shaking his head, not really paying attention to the massive headache that thumped in tune with his heartbeat.

"Cloud, stop shaking the bed." A soft voice called. The blonde paused his shaking, scared to look at the person next to him. "Aerith?" Cloud questioned, his voice going dry. "Yes?" Aerith replied, sitting up, her hair out of her usual red bow, tangling around her naked body. "Did we...?" The blonde asked, almost afraid to finish his sentence. Aerith chuckled at her nervous friend. "I'm going to assume so, Cloud. I don't really remember much but we're both naked and I'm bleeding a little." The brunette girl murmured, glancing over at her blonde friend. "Fuck." Cloud whispered. Aerith chuckled again. "My sentiments exactly." She murmured again.

Leon stood outside of the mansion, unsure if he should go inside when a gruff looking older man came over to him. "Oi! You! Miscreant! Why are you fucking loitering around here? Do you wanna get smacked?" The older man shouted, waving a newspaper at the brunette. "I'm just here to pick up my boyfriend." Leon replied, coolly. The older man peered at the brunette suspiciously. "Oh yeah? Who's ya fucking pansy boyfriend?" He sneered, smacking the teenager with his rolled up newspaper. "Cloud Strife." Leon growled, narrowing his eyes at the blonde middle aged man. "Oh, why didn't you fucking say so? Name's Cid, head of security." The blonde said, gruffly introducing himself to the teenager. "Leon." The brunette replied. Cid nodded his head and opened the gates. "Well, say hi to Spiky for me. He must have a raging hangover by now." Cid teased, slamming the gates behind the brunette and continuing his patrol.

Leon rolled his eyes at the older man before making his way up the drive. His scowl seemed set into his face as he took in the fact that Cloud had been drinking the night before. The brunette had insisted that the blonde tried not to drink around others as he got out of control quite frequently. Leon didn't even bother to knock as he entered the house, looking around for the blonde mass of spikes.

"Aerith, put some clothes on." Cloud mumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment. The blonde himself had pulled his pants up and cleaned the smeared kohl around his eyes. Sighing, Aerith hopped out of the bed and bent over to pick up the pair of panties off the floor. Stepping into them and pulling them up her slender legs, Aerith caught sight of her bra flung over the chaise lounge near the window. As she put her matching bra on, the brunette girl heard stomping coming up the stairs. "Cloud, I think Leon's here to pick you up." Aerith whispered as she grabbed her pink dress off the floor and clutched it to her chest. Cloud turned towards the door as it opened violently. Standing in the doorway was his beautiful brunette boyfriend who seemed just a little too angry for Cloud's own good.

"Hello, darling. I heard from a few little chocobos that you were drinking and fooling around last night." Leon snarled as he entered the bedroom. Cloud backed up from his angry boyfriend, taking in the scowl on his brunette's face. "Well, I don't really remember the fooling around." Cloud murmured, making his situation worse. Leon stalked towards the blonde, his lips twisted in a feral snarl. "Eep!" Aerith squeaked, not expecting the scenario laid out in front of her. Leon turned his face towards the girl, gritting his teeth. "Why are you here? In your underwear?" The brunette Lion asked, his teeth still clenched together in a painful snarl. "I slept with her." Cloud said, miserably. Leon couldn't control himself as his open palm connected with the blonde's cheek. "The fuck? You're going to cheat on me after one argument? What the fuck is wrong with you, Cloud?!" Leon shouted, bringing his hand back to his side. "Leon, what would make you happy? What would make you feel better?" Cloud asked, looking up at his enraged lover.

Leon trembled at the calm tone of his boyfriend and dropped to his knees in front of the blonde. "Please don't leave me. Please, Cloud. I know I'm not a girl but I need you." The brunette sobbed, his face wet with tears. "Babe? Did you forget? I cheated, not you." Cloud explained to the teenager who had now buried his face into the blonde's legs. "I don't care, just come home with me." Leon murmured, his crying stilling for a brief period. Cloud ruffled his Lion's hair and leaned down to place a kiss against his forehead. "Aerith, I don't think we can be friends at the moment okay?" Cloud stated as he pulled his boyfriend up off the floor. "Thanks for the invite, I don't want to be invited again." The blonde continued, walking the brunette out of the bedroom. Aerith had no idea what had happened, but she wasn't going to incite the brunette's rage again. So she stood there, clutching her pink dress, confused. As soon as she heard the front door slam shut, Aerith cut her innocent act. She chuckled to herself as she threw the pink dress onto the couch. "Oh, Cloud. We're tied together more than you know." She murmured as she watched the two lovers walk down her long as driveway.

"I told you not to drink." Leon pouted, turning away from his blonde boyfriend. "I don't know what came over me, Leon. I was just so angry yesterday." Cloud admitted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and entwining his fingers with the brunette's. "I forgive you. Only this one time. If you ever fucking cheat on me again, I'll be the one to pound your ass into submission." Leon stated, glaring at his lover. Cloud gulped and nodded. "Okay baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud had thought with that, everything would go back to normal. But fate had a cruel way of showing up when you least expected it. The blonde hadn't spoken to Aerith in over three months when he received a text from her. Leon scoffed at Cloud when he had asked if he could read it. Yeah, Cloud was a little pussy whipped now but he didn't want Leon going emotional on him again. Seeing the brunette cry once was enough for the blonde. "Fine, read it. Like I give a fuck." Leon had snarled, turning his head away from his boyfriend.

Cloud sat next to Leon, who despite snarling at him before, snuggled up to the blonde. Probably in an attempt to read the text message over Cloud's shoulder. The blonde opened the message and his jaw fell open. Noticing his boyfriend's reaction, Leon felt waves of panic tremble through his body. "What? Cloud?" The brunette asked, concerned. "No." Cloud said, still obviously in shock. "Cloud? No?" Leon question, raising an eyebrow. "No. No. NOOOO!" Cloud yelled throwing his phone at the brunette before launching out of his seat and pacing in front of the couch.

Curious, Leon picked up the blonde's phone to read the message. Carefully reading the text, Leon felt his own eyes widen. "The fuck?!" The brunette shouted before flinging the phone across the room. "Didn't you tell that bitch to fuck off?" Leon yelled before he himself raised off the couch and began pacing and throwing things around his lounge room. "Yes, Leon. You were there!" Cloud shouted back at his boyfriend who pouted in response.

"Leon, please just...not right now." Cloud murmured, dropping dejectedly onto the couch. Leon's face softened at the sight of his stressed boyfriend. "Maybe it's a prank?" The brunette offered, trying to comfort the blonde. "Do you think Aerith pulls pranks like this? Leon, we're only seventeen." Cloud said, resting his head in his hands. "Well baby, I'll be there for you." Leon stated, posing like Superman in front of the blonde. Cloud chuckled and pulled the brunette towards him. "Thank you." The blonde whispered, thankful for his boyfriend.

_"Cloud, I'm pregnant. With twins. They're yours. I understand if Leon doesn't want me around but I would appreciate it if you could be there for your children. I'm past the date for an abortion, I'm sorry. _

_Aerith"_


End file.
